we're not enemies
by lunaluv22
Summary: I did this fic especaly for halloween. Full summary inside and it is slash


We're not enemies

Hoagie and Nigel have been friends since kindergarten. But now there are about to find out each other's secrets. Will their friend ship service? Hoagie x Nigel disclaimer I don't own knd; wish I did though.

I'm running out of time! Hoagie thought as he ran to his room. He was almost there when someone tripped him. Ow! He cried; landing a face plant. Ha gotcha called a formulae Australian accent called. Not now numbuh four he said getting up. Ah come on numbuh two let's play. I can't; come on Wally wined. I can't! Hoagie cried; running to his room. He slammed and locked the door; just as the sun set. As it did hoagie began to grow fur all over his body. His nails grew into long sharp claws; his teeth became sharp and pointed. His eyes turned yellow; and the pupils turned to slits. As his body expanded his clothes ripped. He growled and let out a howl. His transformation was complete; he was now a full werewolf.

Hoagie had been a werewolf all his life; everyone in his family was a werewolf. Hoagie growled and sniffed the air. As he did he smelled something; something he hadn't smelled since he was a pup. So it's back he growled; the vampire is back he growled. When he was little his parents always told him to look out for vampires; because if a vampire ever bit a werewolf. The werewolf would turn into an actual wolf (like in the wild). So what if I scratch him he'll lose his vampire powers hoagie growled laughing. Why is he back though? He disappeared when I was ten; so where has he been and why is he back? Thought hoagie as he crawled out the window.

He looked up at the sky it was cloudy. But he knew that the moon was almost half. It'll be a full half moon tomorrow he growled. He used his wolf legs to jump from his windowsill to the ground below. He landed on his feet; and ran to were the smell was coming from. As he got closer the sent got stronger. He stopped as he heard something. He leapt onto a branch; and climbed to the top of the tree. Once there he scanned the tops of the trees. Till he saw one of the trees rustle; suddenly a huge bat sprang up. And flew through the sky; hoagie knew that like werewolves vampires changed every night. So like hoagie the vampire would only change half way the next night; because it was only a half moon.

Hoagie followed the vampire; he lost sight of him a couple times. But was able to find him by his sent; he followed the vampire till sunrise. As the sun came up hoagie saw the vampire land in a clearing. One scratch and I'll never have to worry about whether he'll bite me ever again; hoagie thought raising his paw. But he stopped; as the sun raised the vampire changed. His wings shrank till they disappeared. His legs slimed; and his skin turned from gray to pale white. His claws shrank; and his bat like features changed. As they did hoagie recognized him. The vampire, the vampire that had worried him for so many years was his best friend Nigel Uno. That's why I didn't smell the vampire for so long he thought; as he himself changed back. Nigel had moved back to England when they were ten. He watched Nigel collapsed on the ground. He ran up and turned Nigel over.

He saw Nigel had changed some since they last saw each other. Nigel had grown taller; and he'd grown his hair back. His clothes were ripped from his transformation. Hoagie picked Nigel up and carried him back to the tree house. He snuck Nigel into his (hoagie's) room; and lay Nigel on his bed. He changed his clothes; and set some clean clothes for Nigel on a chair. Hoagie waited by the bed till Nigel woke up. Nigel sat up and rubbed his eyes; wha… where am I? He asked looking around; then he saw hoagie. Hoagie? Ya hey stranger; hey yourself Nigel said hugging him. I know he's a vampire and I'm a werewolf. And that we're supposed to be enemies. But I love, Nigel the thought as they hugged.

Nigel he whispered yes? How long have you been a vampire? What? Nigel asked; how long have you been a vampire? Hoagie asked again pulling away; since I was born Nigel said crying. Why didn't you ever tell me? Because werewolves hate vampires; you knew I was a werewolf? Yes; how long have you known? Since kindergarten; how'd you find out? Do you remember when we were little; and my parents couldn't pick me up. So you walked me home? Ya I remember 'cuz it was raining hoagie said. Yes and you got wet so? Hoagie said; well vampires have a stronger sense of smell than werewolves. So even though human can't smell you I could. Of course I was just a little vampire; so I could only smell you when you got wet. Why? Because even if humans can't smell you when you're in human form; to a vampire when you get wet; you smell like wet dog.

Nigel yes do you love me? Yes with all my heart. I love you too hoagie said kissing him. Nigel kissed back till he felt something. He pulled back and looked out the window. Uh ho, he whispered; hoagie looked out too. He saw the sun had set uh oh, is right he said. He looked back at Nigel. He saw Nigel grow paler; his hair darkened. His eyes turned from dark blue to bright red; his fangs grew out. And his nails grew into long sharp claws. Nigel stared as hoagie's teeth grew long and pointed. His nails grew into long sharp claws. Hair grew all over hoagie's body (not enough to cover him completely). They stared at each other for a few minutes. Before hoagie smirked; your vampire form is cute. But then so is your vampire bat form. You look pretty cute yourself Nigel said blushing. You think so? Ya; but then I never could resist a boy with body and, or facile hair Nigel said leaning on hoagie.

Perfect hoagie said pulling off Nigel ripped clothes; before shedding his own clothes. As he did Nigel reached over; and grabbed his jacket. What are you doing? I just want to try it this way. Well why not? Hoagie said; as Nigel pulled on hi (hoagie's) jacket. Hoagie kissed Nigel again. As they kissed hoagie's tongue flicked over Nigel's fangs; and Nigel's flicked over hoagie's. Hoagie broke the kiss. Lie down he told Nigel; he did as he was told. Hoagie turned him so he was on his stomach. Nigel looked at him over his shoulder. Relax hoagie said; pressing him down so he was lying flat on his stomach. Hoagie lifted his jacket and pushed in. Nigel gripped the sheets whimpering as he pushed in. whoa you're tight as a vice hoagie gasped pushing in and out. As he did he grabbed Nigel's hair. And yanked his head back; so Nigel was looking at him upside down; he leaned down and kissed Nigel passionately as he pushed in and out.

Finally he came inside Nigel hard. He pulled away and let go of Nigel's hair; Nigel's head dropped onto the pillow. Hoagie clasped on top of him; Nigel grunted as hoagie lay on top of him. I'm glad you lost weight or I'd be squished Nigel grunted. I'd watch the back talk if I was you hoagie warned. Sorry I'm just hungry; I haven't eaten anything since yester day morning. Me nether hoagie said. He picked himself up off Nigel; and handed his clothes. Nigel pulled off hoagie's jacket; and pulled on a pair of boxers. Gray jeans, black long sleeved shirt, and red T-shirt. He watched hoagie pull on a pair of brown jeans, white T-shirt, and his blue jacket. Hoagie looked over at him; Nigel blushed and looked down pulling on his socks. He glanced at hoagie again; he was busy tying his black and white tense shoes. Nigel quickly busied himself with lacing up his own brown hiking boots.

Hoagie picked up his glasses and put them on. Nigel saw the glasses enhanced the wolf like pupils of hoagie's already yellow eyes. Hoagie handed Nigel his prescription shades; Nigel put them on. They hid his red eyes. So to anyone who didn't know would think Nigel was just a normal pale teen. Shale we go? Hoagie asked pulling on his brown cap. Sure; where to? You'll see hoagie said picking Nigel up bridle style. Hey! Nigel cried; just relax and enjoy the ride. Hoagie told him; the bay door was opened so he walked to the edge. Hang on he told him; what are you talking about? Hoagie didn't answer; he just jumped to the ground at least 20 feet below. Nigel screamed and clung to hoagie. Hoagie landed on his feet with a thud. We're on the ground; you can look now. He said looking down at Nigel; Nigel was shaking; he looked up from hoagie's neck. Why the bloody hell do that for? I wanted to see if you were still as cute when you're scared.

You're mean; aw don't be that way. You know you love me he said; liking Nigel's cheek affectionately. Ya I do; just don't do that unless you have to please. Ok for you hoagie said caring him tourds the woods. He put Nigel down and reached into one of the trees. He pulled out a box of donuts; here we are he said sitting down. I love the ones the ones with filling Nigel said. With what? Hoagie asked; almost anything Nigel said. I like sucking out every last drop first. You can't possibly suck out all the filling. Hand me one and I'll show you Nigel said; hoagie handed him a custered filled one. Nigel shank his fangs in and sucked. Finished he said after a few minutes; hoagie not believing him tore it open. He stared in disbelief; the donut was completely empty. Not even a sin that there had been any custered inside. I told you I cold Nigel said stuffing a piece in his mouth.

Ok I gotta admit that's cool; and you wouldn't believe how many bets it's won me. From sucking filling from donuts? No from sucking soda from unopened bottles; you can not well hand one over and I'll show you. Ok and lets make a little bet; sure if I win then I get to were your jacket when we have sex. And you have to wear my red ankle length jacket. Nigel said smiling; deal and if I win then we don't tell anyone you're back. And you have to live in my room and do what ever I say. Deal Nigel said; hoagie reached into the tree. And pulled out a bottle of soda; oh and if you crack the bottle I win. Sounds fair Nigel said taking the bottle; Nigel turned the bottle on its side. And shank his fangs in with out cracking it.

Nigel sucked every drop of soda out of the bottle; hoagie stared as Nigel eased his fangs out. I win; so we'll be having sex my way Nigel told him. Ok hoagie said; but we don't have to tell anyone I'm back. Hoagie looked up; so in other words I get to have you all to myself. Ya you do Nigel said giving him a toothy grin. So how about we take this stuff; and go home for round two? I think I could be up for it Nigel said kissing him.


End file.
